Generally, the electronic device, such as a server, a computer, etc., needs to update the firmware of certain element therein, and the updating of the firmware usually becomes effective after the electronic device is cold rebooted. In other words, the warm reboot in software updating cannot make the firmware updating of the electronic device effective. However, in certain conditions, such as the electronic device is far-off or the location of the electronic device is hard to be achieve by the operator, so the cold reboot after the firmware updating of said electronic device is hard.